Buenos amigos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Mayaka/Satoshi one-sided. Más parejas dentro. ¿No es bonito ver a la persona que quieres feliz? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa viniendo de la persona que te rechazó, con delicadeza pero con decisión? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, viniendo de alguien a quien también rechazaron? Mayaka sabe que nunca podrá llegar al corazón de Satoshi, pero al menos ambos comparten algo: dolor.


**Claim: **Mayaka/Satoshi, one-sided. Satoshi/Houtarou, one-sided. Houtarou/Eru.  
**Notas: **Sin línea alguna de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **41. Kilómetros

* * *

**Buenos amigos.**

Las luces de la ciudad se van alzando a su alrededor, como pequeñas luciérnagas ante la noche inminente. Mayaka respira el aire nocturno con una honda bocanada, que no consigue aligerar la tensión en su vientre, un profundo agujero negro lleno de dudas y nerviosismo. La escuela se encuentra en silencio y el ocaso ha dejado paso, tras haber arañado las paredes con sus sombras, a las primeras estrellas. Su madre va a matarla cuando llegue a casa alegando estar preocupada, quizá la castigue dos semanas y tenga que aguantar además un sermón de su padre, pero no ha podido pensar en una oportunidad mejor (no ha podido pensar en absoluto), tiene que hacerlo, tiene que hacerlo ya, antes de que todo el valor se escape de su cuerpo y ella, junto con el, corra a casa sin mirar atrás, como una niñita tonta y perdida.

—Fukube-san —logra decir, tras varias largas respiraciones, sorprendiéndose de cómo cambia todo cuando se trata de alguien especial, las palabras, la voz, incluso la forma del cuerpo. Él no dice nada, permanece impasible ante las gesticulaciones de su amiga, pistas inminentes de lo que vendrá. Mayaka se lo agradece en el alma, que no se burle, ni se ría, ni trate de presionarla, que espere, como ella ha esperado durante tanto tiempo para decírselo—. Fukube-san, yo...

Se siente un poco ridícula, dudando como lo hacen las protagonistas de los dramas, aunque ellas, con el cabello ondeando al viento de la noche, se ven mucho mejor que ella en su uniforme gastado, arrugado tras un largo día de jornada. Es como si la gravedad la aplastara, piensa en un arrebato de locura, en esos confusos e inconexos pensamientos que pasan por la mente de cuando en cuando, la aplastara hasta volverla pequeña e insignificante, una simple hormiga en el patio de la escuela, oscuro ahora como el cielo sobre ellos. El viento, además, lucha por alejarla de él, empujándola hacia atrás, similar a como hace con las hojas caídas del otoño. Hay kilómetros entre ellos, se dice, en otro arrebato de desesperación, en el que las palabras aún sigue atoradas en su garganta, impidiéndole formar otra cosa que no sean sonidos extraños. Fukube Satoshi parece tan lejano...

—Fukube-san, yo... —quiere romper esos kilómetros, esa distancia. Su voz sale inusitadamente fuerte de sus labios, alta, chillona, pues si ésta puede alcanzarlo, piensa, entonces mágicamente todo se resolverá—. Me gustas —afirma en un tono agresivo, directo, mirándolo a los ojos, pues aunque se ha sentido torpe y avergonzada, a Mayaka no le falta valor.

Un valor que la ayuda a asimilar la mirada de él tras escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos traslúcidos del color de las avellanas hablando de sorpresa y cierta compasión. Bueno, es mejor así, le recrimina una voz interna, que parece rota por las ganas de llorar. Mejor así que una broma, alguna palabra descuidada, mejor así, que se lo tome en serio porque lo es, que no devalúe sus sentimientos con palabras vanas.

—Lo siento, Ibara-san —el joven se lleva una mano a la nuca y cierra los ojos momentáneamente, en un gesto de expiación—. No puedo.

Por supuesto que no, dice ella en su interior. Por supuesto que no, ya lo sabía, incluso aunque se tomó todas las molestias de citarlo después de clases, después del ocaso, cuando seguramente ambos tendrían problemas con sus padres.

—Está bien —acepta ella y se sorprende de saber que su voz no se ha roto en sollozos, aunque éstos de alguna manera pugnan por salir de sus labios. Consigue dirigirle una sonrisa y éste se la devuelve, aún con los ojos claros llenos de pena. La recorre un escalofrío, pero lo atribuye al viento que ha comenzado a arreciar a su alrededor, tratando de llevarse su cabello, su falda, el uniforme de él—. Está bien —repite, sólo por si las dudas, aunque en realidad está tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Disculpa por... Por haberte llamado tan tarde.

Satoshi niega con la cabeza lentamente y aunque sabe que quizá su acción tenga consecuencias reprochables, no puede evitar decir—:

—No te preocupes, Ibara-san —afirma, con ese tono de voz tan cambiante de los adolescentes, aún una mezcla de voz infantil y madura—. Ya es algo tarde, ¿eh? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? Pronto estará completamente oscuro. Pero si no quieres...

—No, me encantaría —se sincera ella, pues es precisamente eso lo que imaginó sucedería, aunque con un mínimo detalle cambiado: su estatus. No son novios, sino amigos y ella no tiene ningún derecho a tomarle la mano, como tanto ha soñado. Sin embargo, aún así se siente agradecida y aliviada, no va a perder su amistad tras su confesión fallida, no va a perder a ese extraño y extrovertido chico que la ha cautivado. No va a perder eso, pláticas sencillas y risas resonantes a su alrededor.

El camino lo hacen en silencio, comparando el castigo que van a recibir de sus padres y tratando de decidir cuál es peor. Obvian el hecho de su retraso y, en secreto, inventan su propia excusa para la falta. Todo parece ir normal, hasta que Mayaka exclama, ya en las escaleras de su casa, una pregunta que la carcome desde hace semanas y meses, que la ha frenado a hacer su declaración hasta ese día y que la atormentará en sus pesadillas—:

—Fukube-san... ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?

Satoshi sonríe con nerviosismo y se rasca distraídamente la mejilla, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella. No le gusta decir mentiras, pero sabe que la dañará con su respuesta, así como se ha dañado él ante un amor no correspondido.

—Sí —se decide a responder al final, pensando que nada debe de cambiar entre ellos, buenos amigos desde que entraron a la secundaria, nada debe cambiar y eso incluye no decir mentiras—. Sí, lo tengo.

Ninguno de los dos puede responder nada más tras ese último intercambio de palabras, pues la madre de Mayaka aparece en el umbral para castigar a su hija. Se despiden con un último movimiento de manos antes de separarse y es eso lo que marca el fin de la conversación.

Al día siguiente, el tema se da por olvidado. O al menos así parece. Sin embargo, aunque ya no lo hablan, Mayaka puede sentirlo flotando en el aire alrededor de ellos, cada vez que se encuentran un rato para conversar o hacen trabajos en equipo. Y, como si fuera una fuerza invisible, el tema se convierte en una pequeña obsesión para ella, algo que la empuja a (¿castigarse?) analizar, buscar, percibir entre todos los gestos de Satoshi a la persona indicada.

¿Quién? se pregunta, como lo haría un detective al buscar al autor de una escena del crimen. ¿Quién? Esa pequeña obsesión la lleva a conocerlo mejor que nadie, a robar miradas furtivas en el medio de la clase, a conocer el timbre de su voz y sus cambios. Y es precisamente éste el que le da la pista clave de su investigación, el que la obliga a poner el sello de resuelto a su caso privado. Una sola palabra, no, un nombre y el caso está cerrado.

—¡Houtarou!

.

Mayaka sale de su ensueño con un respingo, que la transporta a la realidad como lo haría una máquina del tiempo en alguno de esos mangas de ciencia ficción. El mundo a su alrededor no parece haber cambiado en absoluto, en comparación con esa tarde de principios de otoño de hace casi dos años. Sin embargo, ella sabe, pese a que el sol agónico en el horizonte se parece mucho, que muchas cosas son diferentes. La longitud de sus manos y la forma de su cuerpo, su manera de pensar y de vestir, los amigos que frecuenta y la relación con sus padres, todo ello le habla del concepto de un mundo en movimiento, infinito en posibilidades. Sin embargo, aún existen cosas inmutables, se dice, recordando a los fósiles, las religiones, las personas. Una de ellas son sus sentimientos, impasibles en su pecho, cálidos como un talismán junto a su corazón, no correspondidos.

Suspira y dirige una mirada rápida a la habitación, donde el llamado Club de Literatura Clásica hace de todo menos actividades relacionadas con la lectura. En su inspección, su mirada se encuentra con la de Satoshi, quien le dirige una pequeña sonrisa cómplice antes de seguir con su tarea, que consiste en coser algo para el club de manualidades. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa sin hacer comentario alguno, pero no puede dejar pasar desapercibido el leve toque de tristeza en sus ojos y sabe, sin tener necesidad de voltear, qué puede estar causando esa emoción.

Chi-chan y Oreki están en el extremo de la mesa, justo frente a ellos, con las cabezas juntas y las manos entrelazadas en secreto, aunque todo el mundo se de cuenta de ello con tan sólo mirarlos, Oreki con actitud evasiva y avergonzada, su amiga feliz y radiante. Llevan aproximadamente una semana saliendo juntos y, obviando los rumores y escándalos que han desatado en toda la escuela, todavía resulta extraño mirarlos. A Mayaka sobretodo le sorprende ver a dos personas tan diferentes juntas, personas que, pasando desapercibidas ante su radar, se han enamorado. Pero le resulta más extraño aún ver a Oreki en esa faceta, aunque su comportamiento no haya cambiado sobremanera, pues sigue siendo el flojonazo apático de siempre. Eso sí, luce diferente, como si una extraña calidez hubiese suavizado sus facciones y hasta su manera de hablar. Luce como, en diversas ocasiones, se ve ella misma al pensar en Satoshi con esperanza más que con resignación.

Y es eso lo que le duele al castaño, lo que le ha dolido desde incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta. El ver, el anhelar, como ha hecho ella, algo que está fuera de su alcance. El pensamiento vuelve a traer retazos de recuerdos a su mente, pedazos de cielo y sombras de sonrisas que su mente no ha podido suprimir. Ese día de otoño en que fue rechazada. Sin embargo, el dolor que la abruma no se debe a dichos recuerdos, sino a la súbita comprensión de que Satoshi fue rechazado antes que ella, rechazado de manera implícita pero absoluta con indiferencia y apatía. Y aún así... (No somos tan diferentes), Satoshi siguió a su lado. En una cadena de dolor que no alcanza a su elemento principal, el origen de todo.

Mayaka le lanza una mirada furiosa a Oreki, quien, sincronizado con este pensamiento, este súbito descubrimiento, se pone de pie para marcharse con su amiga, quien no se entera de nada y dirige (¿le dolerá a Satoshi tanto como a ella?) saludos y cortesías a todo mundo.

—¿Qué sucede, Mayaka-chan? —inquiere la joven, con aquellos ojos brillantes que hablan de misterio y curiosidad.

—Nada, nada —se apresura a replicar, pues no quiere convertir el asunto en un misterio, algo que Oreki pueda descifrar para el perjuicio de todos. Hay secretos, sentimientos que es mejor guardarlos, pues si su amiga empieza a indagar, no terminará hasta dar con las consecuencias, amistades rotas, dolor escondido, amor olvidado.

—Déjala —interviene Houtarou al ver que Chitanda está por comenzar un interrogatorio y milagrosamente ésta le hace caso (¿duele más, Satoshi? ¿duele más?), sin embargo, en sus ojos verdes se mantiene viva la chispa de la curiosidad, que rápidamente se transforma en comprensión. Lo sabe, piensa Mayaka, lanzándole otra mirada furiosa. Lo sabe.

—Hmmm, bueno, está bien, ¡entonces nos vamos! —declara Chitanda, llevándose su mochila al hombro, mientras su otra mano no suelta la de Oreki—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Mayaka-chan, Fukube-san!

—Hasta luego, Chitanda-san, Houtarou —debe de doler, se dice Mayaka, pero en la voz de Satoshi no se trasluce ese sentimiento. El joven castaño alza la mano con elegancia y se despide con naturalidad, cruzando una mirada inocente con Houtarou, que éste, intrigado, le devuelve a Mayaka en forma de un ceño fruncido.

Ella niega con la cabeza antes de despedirse, dejando el asunto por la paz, aparentemente olvidado. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta corrediza se cierra tras ellos, Satoshi hace patente que nada quedará olvidado mientras estén en el club, que nada quedará olvidado quizá por el resto de sus vidas.

—¿Lo sabes, Mayaka-chan? —el joven se acerca a la ventana y observa detenidamente, sin duda buscando la silueta de Houtarou, una última imagen para pasar la noche.

—Sí —responde con franqueza y no le pregunta cómo es que se ha dado cuenta. Seguramente él ha tomado nota de sus acciones también, sus miradas furiosas, su esquividad ante Houtarou. Una base de datos, después de todo, a la que ella ha dado una conclusión.

—¿No es bonito ver a la persona que quieres feliz? —comenta Satoshi cuando Houtarou y Chitanda desaparecen de su vista tomados de la mano, para sumergirse en una ciudad llena de las sombras del atardecer. Su voz suena resignada, compleja en sus matices tristes y anhelantes, pero aún así con un dejo de esperanza, de superación, que ella desea se le contagie.

Mayaka lo observa unos minutos antes de contestar.

—Sí —dice con sinceridad, su voz frágil, apenas un susurro que no puede competir con el viento que se llevaba las primeras hojas del otoño, rojas como la sangre y el amor. Aún así, él la escucha—. Sí, es bonito —repite, pero se contiene de agregar "aunque tú no lo eres". Ya hay demasiado dolor entre ellos como para aumentarlo, más bien quiere ser un bálsamo, aunque no obtenga recompensa alguna por ello.

Su mano se alza en el aire, por primera vez sin temblar ante el pensamiento de lo que podría suceder, si él ha encontrado resignación, entonces... Busca la mano de Satoshi en lo que le parece son kilómetros (siempre kilómetros entre los dos) y la aprieta suavemente, porque eso, después de todo, es lo que hacen los amigos. Los buenos amigos.

**FIN.**


End file.
